Mary
Mary Bloody Mary is a humanoid female, who resembles that of a heavily burned woman. Her body is charred from what is believed to be from a fire previous to when she is encountered in the original Dungeon Nightmares. She wanders around the dungeon, seeking out the player, opening doors and breaking walls while doing so. Pictures: The brightness was raised, to better reveal the characters for this wiki only. The player is NOT supposed to be able to see this well when playing the game. In Dungeon Nightmares I Detailed information about her in the first game can be found in the wiki for the original Dungeon Nightmares: Mary (Dungeon Nightmares) In Dungeon Nightmares II Backstory: In Dungeon Nightmares II, it is officially revealed through clues that the "Explorer with Uknown Motives" (The one behind the Backstory Notes in Dungeon Nightmares I) used fire as the means to kill Mary. She seems to seek out her revenge by tormenting yet another explorer. From her shrieks, screams, and bodily injuries sustained from the fire, one could tell she is in despair. Appearance Mary's appearance in Dungeon Nightmares II differs from the first installment of the series. Her face has noticeable features such as bloodshot eyes, lips, teeth and a tongue. Her hair is a dark black and she is not wearing any garments on her body like in the first game. All of these features, are of course, burned or charred, making her whole body a reddish/pink color with the exception of her hair. Behavior She is usually a mobile threat to the player. Alternatively, she can stay at one place and remain idle, until the player gets close to her. If she is idle and not facing the player, Mary can be seen from a distance and be observed, mostly thanks to the fog. If not approached by the player in this state, she will simply disappear and relocate at another location within the dungeon at a later time. Facing the direction she is in while observing her in her idle stance seems to make her take longer to disappear. It is advised to not look at her if the player is cornered but idle. If she is patrolling throughout the dungeon, she will seek out the player. This is dangerous for the player, for she can come around corners or out of doorways, preventing a predetermined route from being followed. Her behavior isn't aggressive while patrolling, so it is best to run in an alternate (or opposite) direction if the player could figure out where she is coming from. It is actually possible to know where she is, because her footsteps can be heard. If Mary is to be provoked or approached by the player she will let out one of two different noises. Although none of these noises signify any differences, both result in a pursuit of the player. In this installment of the series, Mary has a different animation when chasing the player. She will take steps in large lunges, swaying side to side. She will be partially crouched over with her arms extended (like a mummy, or zombie), shaking, yelling, and moaning while pursuing the player. While in this pursuit with her, she tracks location regardless if the player chooses to hide, walk or run. This pursuit can only end by gaining enough distance away from her, or the time that has passed since she saw the player last time, both of which could only be achieved by running. If the pursuit ends and the player is not far enough away from Mary, there is a chance that she will start chasing the player again, thus preventing them from trying to find the objectives needed to escape, or even trapping the player in a chamber. If Mary encounters a door that has NOT been closed by the player, she will open it immediately if in pursuit with the player, or during her patrol (if she hasn't spotted the player). If the player does close the door behind them while Mary is chasing them, she will be forced to repeatedly pound on the door until it opens. This will buy the player lots of time, while Mary is forced to be stationary. The time Mary needs to open a door closed by the player is standard, unlike the previous game, where it was variable. While she is hitting the door, the player can easily hear it and the frequency, at which she hits the door increases, until she eventually opens it. The sounds can be heard like what you see below: Dang Dang Dang Dang Dang Dang Dang DangDangDangDangDANG OPEN After closing a door, the chase theme might stop playing, but she is still tracking the player’s location for a while. So, don’t relax, even if you have closed more than one door. Continue increasing the distance. If the player has a candle lit, Mary can spot them from a longer distance. As a side note, Mary has one set speed in Dungeon Nightmares II. She is not able to gallop or run in this game, no matter the time in which it takes the player to escape her pursuit. Thus, she is less dangerous than she was in the first game. On the contrary, in Dungeon Nightmares II, Asmodeus is the most dangerous enemy in this game, stealing the spotlight (or rather the "spotdark") from Mary. A very important mechanic is that Mary cannot be present in the dungeon at the same time as Asmodeus. This means that if the player accidentally releases Asmodeus from a treasure chest from Night 4 onward, the likelyhood of Mary respawning repeatedly drops dramatically, as she will be taking turns with Asmodeus. Night Specific Behavior Mary's behavior on Night 3 seems to differ from the other nights. Since Night 3 introduces traps to the player, her spawn rate seems to be toned down. However, this does not mean that she will not spawn on this night. To gain a better understanding, Mary is more likely to encounter the player once away from the majority of the traps instead of while the player is crossing traps in a hallway. Nights 4 & 5 introduce new behaviors to Mary as well. Since these nights are timed escapes, Mary will encounter the player at a maximum of 2 times. She will NEVER be stationary on these nights, and will instead always be tracking the player once spawned into the map. It is highly likely for the player to encounter Mary within the first 2 minutes of Nights 4 & 5, with an intention of cutting off the player from a desired path. If the Tortured Soul is chasing the player, the likeliness of Mary to chase the player is decreased due to how tight these maps are. If the Tortured Soul is de-spawned by the player by lighting a candle however, Mary is able to spawn almost immediately if the player is unlucky. In Night 7, Mary will only spawn two times consecutively in the beginning and then won't respawn ever again, as Asmodeus will be the only one who will be appearing and disappearing in different spots of the dungeon. Attacks If Mary gets too close to the player, she will attack and deal damage to the player. The player has to receive 3 hits from Mary to die. If the cause of death is dealt by Mary, a short animation will play, showing a close up of Mary's face as she yells at the player. It is unclear what she does to the player exactly to kill them, but it can be assumed to be choking the player until suffocation. Category:Monsters